If I was in Akatsuki?
by LoveIsAHell
Summary: the title says it all! chapter 13&14 ARE up!
1. Chapter 1 The first day

**leader:** all right tell something bout you...  
**me:** well...I'm from the ice village (btw it doesn't exist anymore)  
**leader:** what are your skills?  
**me:** I can make from water ice... i can blow up things and some taijutsu...  
**leader:**hmmmmm... your partner gonna be Tobi  
**me:** so I can go now right?  
**leader: " **yeah"

I walked up the stairs, down the stairs everywhere I found a mirror where I did my eyeliner on and my hair into a big pony tail... Then I started to search Tobi... but how in the name of god must I find him?? I ran down the hall and ran into someone...

**"**hm... it seems like we've got a new member...well welcome un!"" Who the heck are ya blondie?!" "I'm Deidara, you?" " I'm maia, can you tell me where Tobi is?"" You are his partner, un?"" Stop with that 'un' things, yeah I'm his damn [censored,censored partner!" srry for that bad words but I was just really pissed off! "Hmm... I'll show you, un" he helped me to stand up and showed me where Tobi is " So here lives Tobi, un!" "thx" said I allready with a really pissed off voice." Do we have a new member?My name is Tobi and I'm a good boy!! I'll show you your room because I''m a good boy!!""allright?" we went to the hall and he showed me my room... I closed the door and started to put my Akatsuki uniform on. Then I taked my photo's out and placed them on the table and went to the hall to search way out of there.

Itachi went trough the hall and he saw Deidara laugh a little bit , "Deidara, what are you doing in this room?""You must see those pictures they are hillarious!" Itachi went a lil bit closer and saw my child photo's... he started laugh too... Then I came into my room tired and more pissed off by triing search a way to the garden... "GUYS! What the [censored censored censored are you doing in my [censored censored room?!?" "Sorry I couldn't resist to come in,un. But you look so QUTE on your child photo's" "Yeah haha" said Itachi and Deidara. My face looked like a really big tomato(so red I mean). I taked a kunai and yelled" If you [censored censored censored censored don't gonna get out of my room I gona [censored kill you!" They both runned away like hell out of my room... "Gosh, she has a big alfabet, un!" " yeah, who's partner is she?"Tobi's, poor Tobi""I really don't wanna to be Tobi!"

**Will I make the Akatsuki membrs go crazy or not? please Review me!!**


	2. Chapter 2 The weird things

**Chapter 2**

For Christmas I've received from my Granny (who I don't even know...) a really cool present : A NOT real shotgun hehe... Poor Akatsuki mmbrs... I really wanna to try it out Whuahahaha does the evil laugh, so evil that everyone's shoes ran away xD...

I putted my favorite music on " Papa roach, Veronicas, LP, Marilyn Manson and fcourse Evanescence" turned it so loud that the house even jumped! Typical me... you know when Marilyn Manson plays it's really like a shock comming trough you... so fcourse everyone shocked (Mision complete ). " What The [censored is happening up here? Who's music is THAT?!" oh shit it's Hidan... FK! In two seconds was Hidan in my room... " Put that [censored censored music off!" yelled he... I watched at him with a really serious face... taked my NOT real shotgun and said "You have ten seconds to get outta here! 1...2...7...9..." "FK!" he ran faster than the wind outta my room wow it does even work on HIM!

"who was so ckin smart to buy her a shotgun?!?" yelled Hidan at all Akatsuki mmbrs " She has a shotgun, un? Isn't that a much to dangerous?" (you may 2x gues who said that xD) everyone watched at Tobi... "what?" " You are a good boy right? so go and talk to her bout that shotgun!" "all right..."

Knock Knock no reply... Bang Bang " Euh... come in?" Tobi came in... I putted my music off... immediatly I heard Leader yell:**" Finally she turned that damn musick off!"** "what in name of god brought you here?" "I must talk to you 'bout that shotgun you have..." "Yeah so what's wrong?" "From where did you get him?" "From my Granny why?" " I just had to know..." "Allright Tobi if you don't wanna be a dead boy go immediatly away!" Tobi ran away... hihi THAT works ALLWAYS!

"So?" " She get it from her Granny..." " She has a granny, un?" Now I turned my musick back on hihi... " Oh, no [censored[ when will it gonna be peace up here?" "She'll gonna turn it off soon... I know chicks like she ... un"

**Some hours later...**

I watched on my clock... 10pm... hmm I listened to my music for 4hours... COOL!  
I turned mu musick off and came downstairs " Hi everyone" I was in a happy mood now... Everyone stared at me like I was insane..."Wassup?" now everyone watched at me like they wanted to kill me... uh-oh! " er...what the...?? whaaaaaaaaa!!" I ran away and the ran behind me... "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!! euh wait a minute..." I stopped and watched at them... "why do you wanna to kill me?" "Like you don't know you played your damn musick for 4hours!""SO...""So..DIE!!" I taked my shotgun out... " You really wanna take the risico?" everyone looked shocked... untill I started to laugh "why are you laughing?" "Gotcha!" "huh?" "It isn't a real shotgun xD You believe everything what I say xD hahahahaha!!" "You gonna DIE!!" "Uh-OH! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" runnin away... stoppin again... "Water! That's good!" everyone stopped and ran now away from me... you wanna know why? Ah, easy I maded that water went on them... What Am I smart

Gone to my room still laughing 'bout what happened x' they dumbasses xD like they think I really gonna kill them xD.  
I started to watch my self in a mirror in my room... Then someone came in... "Who the...?" "hi sup?" "Deidei, what the fuck are you doing up here?" "I wished to watch if you're ok?""Why?" "well what happened today was kinda scary ya know, un" "If you don't gonna stop with that stupid un it gonna happen again..." "okay... well good night " What the hell did he just blushed when he said that?What ever...  
**Some hours later when everyone is a sleep...**

Time to prank people... hmm... I hate Hidan... how would he like If he'll look like... I went to Hidan's room... and replaced his clothes with pink Tutu's xD hihi that you'll get if you try that I put my musick off ...

**Next morning...**

"wHAAAAH!" "Hidan what the heck why are you dressed up like that, un?" "Where is she I have to kill HER!!" I heard that uh-oh!  
Hidan is now in my room I'm standing in my sleepdress 'cause I just woke up... "Hidan you look QUTE! x'D" " I gonna [censored[ Kill you!!!" "SHIT! whaaaaaaaaaaaaah help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I ran trough the hall and I crashed with Itachi... "Oh Itachi, you must help me that pink freak tries to kill me" I hided fast behind him... "Hidan what are you wearing?" "Just shut up and let me kill HER!!!""Awh com'on you look now so qute you must thank me!" I yelled while running...Someone catched Hidan "THX" I yelled while running in to the garden... The person who catched him was Deidara...thank goodness that he was up there!!

**All right Hidan is allready crazy now the other Akatsuki mmbrs  
read next chptr I'll prank someone else, you'll never guess who **


	3. Chapter 3 Embarrassing!

Chapter3

All right this fuckin day had already a bad start… I was almost killed by Hidan … I hope it gonna get better… I'm gone to the garden, hope I can find it . I was everywhere but I couldn't find the garden O.o … Thanks god I found Itachi … "are you going somewhere?" "Yeah, I can't find the garden" I was so embarrassed 'bout that that I started to blush… "go down this hall then go 2nd turn to the left then go again to the left go out of the door and there you'll find it" "well, THX!" I was smiling going down the stairs to the garden… well I was going to the garden and I crashed into Hidan everything I thought was: Holly crap! I just ignored what he said and went to the garden… I didn't thought that so many things can happen if you're just going to a little garden O.o When I was at the garden I saw Zetsu… _sweet fresh meat… _I know meat isn't sweet but I meant someone other to prank hehe… I went to him… "Hi, sup?" he looked first at me really strange… like he wished to eat me then he looked back on the ground… When he looked at me like that he gave me the best idea ever! "You know I'm vegetarian" said I and gave a hungry look at him… He looked at me like I was insane until I knew it isn't so funny… "I'm joking, never heard about a joke?" he looked back to the ground… "what's so interesting in the ground…" he looked back at me "nothing…" "come on dude, like, you're here so lonely, why the hell are you here lonely?" " no one talks to me… I don't have any friends…" when he said that I knew I must be his friend cause it wasn't right… "well, If you wanna you can be my friend…" he looked at me "than I can trust you right?" "Yeah sure!" "all right then…" "Well, I'm gone to training!"

I came to the river, and I didn't saw that Kisame was trainin up there too… In water I mean… so I made from the river ice river… then came Zetsu to me… "what are you doin?" "euhm, training don't ya see?" "well, actually Kisame is in water or was in water now he is in ice…" I looked shocked at him "Why didn't you said that earlier?!" I made from ice back water, Kisame went there out, he was in that crazy look again, "I think he wanna kill me…" then zetsu said "you'd better run…" "Naah, I don't wanna" "Kisame you look a little bit strange are you okay??" I asked him like nuthin happened… "You almost killed me!" "You did it yesterday to…" "Hmph…" Kisame went away and I followed cause I didn't remembered where the house is …

**Some hours later…**

I think I gonna get a shower… After a cold shower I feel myself much more better… It must be cold enough… after shower I did my towel around me to make my hair good… and… guess who did come in when I tried make my hair look good again… if you thought it was Itachi you were wrong… if you thought it was Hidan you were right, when he came in I threw soap in him to say him :"Get out!"

**When I was gone from bathroom…**

"did ya ever heard about knock first before you come in?!" "It wasn't my fault! I didn't fuckin knew you was up there!" "I don't care!" "you know I think we started quite bad, so I wanna say sorry about everything that I did… Wanna be friends?" "You're weird! But why not… all right -.-" _I gonna feel sorry for that I just know it…_"It's already late I'm gone sleep bye!" everyone left so I left too.

**Well… end of chapter 3 :3**

**Was that friend thing from ****Hidan**** just a prank or felt he really sorry what happened? ****you'll see that in next chapter… please review me!**


	4. Chapter 4 the strange power

Chapter 4 

**Finally is chapter 4 up here! I made it specially for you my little Akatsuki fans .  
I really wanna get some reviews **

I woke up quite early… I wished to prank some members… but then I thought why actually? I dressed me up and had a shower and so I went to the kitchen…

_Hmm what will I eat today? Oh I know I'll make waffles!_ I made to much waffles so I just placed them on the table with a note: "Gone training, be here at 8 pm… BON apétit!"

While I was training everyone was at the table reading my note… "Tobi, you go search her and see if she doesn't hurt herself…" said Pein… "All right!"

Back to me . I went to a place that I know really well… it takes 4 hours to be there… when I came there I was tired, I looked at the watch, "Hmm, only 3 hours to train…" I thought loud up… "All right I gonna take some heal flowers…" to find the flowers that I needed was already 2hours past… "Now take water… mix it up… and now I have to cut my arm for some iced blood, mix it up again… now is my own poison ready…" I did the poison on my kunai and threw it in the bushes it hit leg from a bunny, in about 20seconds was bunny dead from poison… "It works… I gonna go to Akatsuki now…"  
on the way back home I met Tobi "Tobi, what the hell are you doing here?" "I must look after you that nothing happens… What did happened to your hand? It's full with blood!" "This it's only a scratch…" "No it isn't half of your hand is cut!" "I tell you Tobi, you don't have to make you worry!" "When we're back home Deidara gonna heal it…" "I don't need anyone's help!" then it was quiet until we were back…

"Where were you both! Don't you know how late it is, un?" "Deidara it's okay… we're back and that's important" "What happened to your hand, un?" "That? Owh, it's just a scratch…" "Come with me" "why?" "you'll know…"so I went with Deidara inside to let him look at my scratch… "who did that to you, un? It's quite deep…" "me " "Why?" "I was working with making a poison…" "You have now poison in you?!?" "no, I needed blood of me to make poison…" "but why so much?" "It's to make it stronger…" "oh I see…" "I really don't need help… I can tell you…" Deidara putted some medicines on my hand to make it heal faster. "Thx, so, can I go now?" "yeah" I went into the hall and I met Konan for the first time in Akatsuki… "hi, sup?" "nothing, what happened to you?" "nuthin " "oh, btw, it's tomorrow Deidara's birthday…" "really?" "yeah…" "Shit, I have to buy him a present…" I was immediately gone to the mall in my other clothes… In a black t-shirt with black jeans and two long pony tails… typical… I went to a special store… _I hope he likes this present… _"Hi, Rairu!" "Hi! What do you want this time…" "I need a good present for a friend…" "All right what does he likes?" "He likes artistic things if you know what I mean…" "Well than he gonna like this…" "THX Rairu! Well I'm gone now!" I was gone back to Akatsuki, I hided my present in closet… and went to sleep cause it was already 12pm…

**Next day… **

I woke up little bit later than everyone… When I was downstairs was Deidara there "Have you got anything for me?" "hmm… I have, but you'll have to wait till evening" "What is it?" "you'll see it soon…" I went out of the kitchen to the garden… "where are you going, un?" "somewhere…" I answered like that… cause I didn't want to tell him where I was going… "Hi Zetsu, what are you going to give for Deidara's birthday?" "some plants, you?" "something really artistic, he likes that isn't it?" "yeah" "good J, then I'm going to train…"

**some hours later **

"Shit it's Deidara's party, I must go…" thought I up loud again…  
**at the party when Deidara came **

"Happy Birthday Deidara!!" everyone yelled . Deidara was surprised cause it was surprise party… When everyone gave him a present saw he that I wasn't up there yet… "Where's Maia?" "We don't know…" "**SORRY GUYS THAT I'm late!**" yelled I "Happy birthday Deidara" I handled to him a present… He looked inside… "cool, clay bombs!" "I knew that you like from explosives and artistic things so I bought for…" I couldn't speak farther cause he gave me a strong hug… "thx, un!" "no probs!" "Are you okay? Your face is kinda red…" "uhm… I'm gone outside byee!" I went outside… "Don't you find that she's a bit strange last time? She doesn't want that I do something to her, but if I do something her face is immediately red…" "and you don't understand that?" "what? Do you wanna say she likes me?" "Dûh" "I'm gone outside talk to her…"

I sat outside at the river with my legs in the river… "Hi,un!" "Deidara, what are you doing here?" "I want to talk to you, un. You're strange last time…" "me? I'm not strange totally not.." I stood up and tried to go away, then he took my hand… hah, you're thinkin that he gonna kiss me… right!... I couldn't resist and I gave him a little peck… :P now was his face that red is xD… "you really like me, un?" "uhuh…" I understood that my face was really red so I ran away… "sometimes I don't understand her, un" thought Deidara up loud…. "Do I have to go after her?" thought he back

**End of chapter 4 :3 **

**What will happen next? Will I return to Akatsuki or will I run away for ever? You'll see that in next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5 the sickness

Chapter 5

**I still wanna thank ClayMason for helping me with my language … So are you ready for this chapter? It's a little bit sad… but without that it's kinda boring… All right back to the story :D **

I ran trough the forest that behind Akatsuki is until I've felt a kick in my back… I fell down on the ground, I looked up to see what happened, I saw two mans stand above me… They were Kakashi and Shakamaru… I stood up "Hmm… It looks like an Akatsuki is running up here, how troublesome" said Shika when he took me … "What do you want from me?!" I was yelling while almost crying… "We just want to know your plans" "Well, I will never tell you!" I stamped on Shika's foot and started to run away… But then I remembered my child life… I said some really strange words : "Kunkariuos Kionahi simpudé !" and immediately everything around me turned in to ice. "hmm… you have Kiruyes blood…" I turned me around… It was Kakashi who told that… "Yeah, I killed whole my village and everything around 5 meters of it!! And I'll kill you both too!!" when I said that I felt ice coming trough me…

**At Akatsuki… **

**"**Did you talked to her?" "No, I couldn't…" "What do you mean?" "She ran away, un" when Pein heard that he became crazy… "What?! She ran away?! We must find her before she tells anything about Akatsuki!!" "All right, she can't be far right now…"

**Back to me… **

I've passed out in the end of fight… but I felt still really cold in me it felt like I was made from ice, I didn't care anymore if I killed someone and I felt like I don't have any heart… trough my trance I felt something take me, but I was to powerless even to look up…

**Back to Akatsuki… **

"have you found her?" "no" "search farther if anyone will know where we are it gonna be our end!"  
"we are doing our best!" "try more!"

**Next morning when I woke up… **

"Finally you're awake…" I looked who have said that I saw an old woman with some clothes in her hand… "who are you? And why does my head hurt so much?" "I found you lying on the ground at forest… you had a really strange look and you was really cold…" "really? I can only remember that I've fought someone and then I felt something cold coming trough me, and farther I can't remember me anything…" "It's okay… you'll maybe remember it soon… I've made some clothes for you…" she handled clothes to me and went out of the room… the clothes were kinda cool… a red shirt with black roses on it… and a black skirt then I came out of the room… and I found her again… "where am I actually?" "You're in Konnoha…" "What?! It's like so far! I really thank you for take care of me… but I really must go now" I went out of the house…

**Afternoon in Akatsuki **

"Why can't we find her, un? We gonna have to go in other directions… I'll go to Konnoha… you never know, un" "All right I go to Suna…" "And we all gonna go to the mist village"

**That evening in Konnoha… **

I was sitting on the ground next to a big river… I was thinking about the faces from my friends that I've killed so many years ago… I felt really cold inside me, so cold that I even didn't want to live… but while I was sitting was Deidara watching me behind the bushes… thanks for the moon light he could see the tears on my face… "who is she?" thought Deidara quiet… I stood up and watched for some minutes to the moon… then I went into the river… it's cold… really cold… but I need something to think after and not my dead friends… I sat in water for kinda 6 minutes than I came out… I was freezing like the last evening when I passed out… I could only think about the pain from the cold until I felt something warm on my shoulder… it was someone's hand… I looked up and I saw Deidara… "Are you okay, un? Go swim in that time of year is really dangerous you know…" I looked back to the ground… "I'm fine…" "Haven't you see a girl up here with a long ponytail strong eyeliner… and everything like that, un?" "Haha, you're funny Deidei!" "Maia? What did you do in water?? Did you tried to kill you, un?" "well… not really…" "Come we gotta go… I've found her guys!" said Deidara in a blootooth so we went back to Akatsuki…

**At Akatsuki… **

"Maia, you're totally wet… what happened?" "Euh… I swam xD" "Tried you to kill yourself or what?" yelled Pein immediately at me… " Do I have to kill you?!?" I watched first shocked at this question but then I closed my eyes and said "If you want to… you may…" everyone looked shocked everyone was scared of Pein… but I wasn't he wasn't a real leader to me… even Pein was shocked he just went away…

"Why did you answered like that, un?" "Because I wished so…" "Are you all right your face is white…" "I'm okay… I have maybe caught a little cold… it's not so bad…" I went to my room dress me back into the Akatsuki uniform…

Deidara passed next to my room and heard voices up there… "Hmm… what is that for sound?" thought he up loud… He looked in my room and saw me in T-shirt and shorts from Akatsuki uniform singing : " Everybody's fool from Evanescence…"  
"You can sing pretty well, un!" I looked shocked at him, but then just ran to the door and shoot it immediately… "Shit, he heard me sing!" I thought up loud…

"Guys, did you knew that Maia can sing pretty good?" "Really?" "Yeah…" Everyone went to my room to hear me sing… haha… no chance… when they were just there I came out of my room… Then I looked to them… "Why the hell are you here?!" "We wished to hear you sing…" I looked with a look that I was ready to kill someone on Deidei… "Uh-oh!" "I gonna kill you!!!!" I ran after him trying to kill him while he's running away… "Please don't kill me!!!!" I stopped… " Okay, I won't kill you , only cause I feel me sick… but if I wasn't like that I would kill you…"

**Fin! Poor Deidei! Owh By The way… I always sing evanescence when I'm alone in my room xD  
But not only that… I really love song Fighting dreamers!! Thx for Sora-chan for that song** !!**She's da best!! **


	6. Chapter 6 Vacation

Chapter 6 

**Wow! It's already chapter 6… I'm sorry that it took so long... you must thank Sora for that… she made Gai-sensei pose so I felt from my chair from laughing and stayed for a week in hospital (NOT!) … In this chapter I'm going with Akatsuki on vacation… Yeah, you're right it gonna be a completely disaster… all right, let's start with our chapter 6 (omg! I'm already so far O.o) **

**After healing from my cold (see Chapter 5 for know from what I was sick…) Pein sent us to a meeting… **

**At meeting **

"I think we've deserved a vacation… so, I rented a hotel for us… in hotel is a big food bar, swimming pool : inside and outside… sauna, spa… and next to the hotel are mountains and an artistic lake…" said Pein… you could hear immediately that it would be a completely disaster… "owh, btw… we must go incognito… no one must recognize us… so go to the places you live for packing… I'll see you here tomorrow at 7am… so go now before I change my mind!" when Pein said that everyone left to their rooms (me too) to pack in… I started to pack everything what I thought that I needed … "Vacation against mountains and a lake in this time is just perfect! Hmm… we must go incognito… hmm… what will I put on? Owh I know!" I took my favorite clothes out from my wardrobe and placed on a chair for next day…

**Next morning were we already done a ready to leave… Hidan wasn't so happy cause Pein told him that he may not kill anyone … **

**When Pein started to check if everyone were there he asked me who I was… shit I was dressed TO incognito, even Pein couldn't recognize me… I just laughed when he asked me that, so he immediately recognized me… **

"All right we can leave now…"

**6hours with my "are we there yet?" and 12 stops for Tobi later we finally arrived… Pein went to the registration for check in… then he went with a red face from there and said to me that he didn't have ever to check in and that he doesn't know how to do that, so he asked if I could do the check in…so I went to the registration… **

"Good afternoon miss, how can I help you?" "well, we've got a registration on the name Pein… for 9 persons… please." "yes, your rooms are 145-154, here are your keys…" "thank you very much…" I took the keys and gave them to Pein… "All right take your keys and go to your rooms to unpack… I'll see you here tomorrow , to look what we'll do first…" everyone went to their rooms… when I opened my room I saw a really nice big room with a beautiful see on the mountains and a lake underneath… I unpacked my things… "Hmm, I still have some time until bar clothes, I think I gonna drink something…" thought I up loud… I putted a white shirt and a short red skirt and went to the bar…

I opened the doors from the bar and went to have a seat next to the barmen.  
"Good evening miss, do you want anything to drink?" "Yeah, I would like to have red Island… please…" Barmen gave me my drink, so I started to drink… when I was ready with my drink barmen gave me another and say that it was from a man in the corner… I looked to the corner and I saw a man smile to me… _why don't I have my shotgun with me?_ "I'm sorry but, I'll go now… here is your money for the drink… and I would like to know who is that man… bye for now" I went back to my room… I really wished to know why that guy sent me a drink… I couldn't see his face really well…

**Next morning we met again in the hall…  
**"today I thought to go into the swimming pool outside… so go and put your swimsuits on and… I can't believe I'm saying that… have fun…" everyone went immediately to their rooms… to put their swimsuits on…  
"hmm… witch of my bikini's should I take??" thought I when I took 10 swimsuits I took my favorite: A black bikini with a death skull on the top and a chain on one side… When I dressed up someone knocked on the door… guess who… "Maia, AAAAREEE youuuuu reeeeeeeeaaaaddddddddddyyyyy??" yup it was Tobi… "Sigh, I'll be there at the minute…" I went out of my room with my bikini… most were shocked 'bout my bikini… others were enthusiastic… "Maia, do you have a belly piercing, un?" "Sigh, so are we goin' or not?" so we went to the pool… I sat me against the pool… then I started to lay unther the sun…  
**Some minutes later…  
**"Maia, why aren't you swimming?" "I don't like to swim…" then I heard Deidara say something to Tobi, but I couldn't understand what he said… Uh whatever, I thought… I felt something touching me… I opened my one eye… and I saw Deidara's hand next to me… his mouth in his hand was open so it was quite scary… "OMFG!!" I jumped from terrifying hand and fell into the pool… "God damn it Deidei! Don't do that any more!!" "Sorry,un. I just wished to know if you can swim, yeah." "sigh…" I went out of the pool and went to Kisame… "you know you're embarrassing me… It's 30 degrees up here and you're in your normal clothes…" He did his clothes out… "OMFG! My virgin eyes!!" yelled I, while my eyes closing… "Why did I asked it?!"I went away from him and made a little sand sculpture of a little cute bunny… "Owh, what a cute bunny, like Tobi, Tobi is a good boy!!" "Diedara? Come up here now!!" "What now, yeah?" "Just come over here!" Deidei came and stood next to me… "You like to blow the shit up, right? Well… then blow this bunny…" then Tobi yelled (AN: what I really wished) "Nooo, not this cute bunny!!" "Just do it or I'll do it…" "I wanna see you do it!" "all right…" I took some clay bombs (I bought them with the present for Deidara…) I made some fire with my hands… and putted it into the cute bunny… Then I took crying Tobi and shocked Deidara and ran away from that bunny… the bunny was turned in a really beautiful firework from sand… "Where did you learn that?!" "I've got secrets, and I don't wanna tell them…"

"All right, it's already sundown… go to your rooms… we're going to walk in the mountains tomorrow … I wanna see everyone tomorrow at 7am in the hall… you get it? And now go away!" everyone went to their rooms…

**At my room…  
**"This Pein… he thinks he can say everything…" I was thinking loud up…  
I wished say some stuff more about him, but I couldn't someone knocked on my door…  
"Are you Maia-chan Homoraku?" "Uh, yes?" "You just received this packet…" I looked at the hands from the woman … wtf?! Chocolates?! "from who is it?" "Uhm, the man who gave me this packet said that it has to be given anonymous" "Well you can say to this fuckin SIR that I'll not gonna take anything from him until he says his name!!!" yelled I and shoot the door just before the nose of the woman…

Some minutes later I went out of my room cause I couldn't sleep and I knew no one else too, so I started to knock on everyone's door, and invited them on a party in my room… well… almost everyone… I didn't invite Konan and Pein…

**At party in my room… **

I putted some music, placed some snacks on the table, replaced some furni… And the party may begin!! Me, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu, Sasori and Kakuzo started to dance… Kisame and Itachi just watched… it made me pretty mad so I went to Itachi… "Why aren't you dancing??" "I don't want to, you moron…" "Then I'll make you dance!" I stamped on his feet so hard, that he started to jump on his other… "Good start, Itachi… but you can do it better!" I was laughing… next is Kisame…  
I took Kisame's hands and started to spin him until he was a bit sick and started to turn around the room… "That's a good start too… but you really can do better!!"

"What the hell is happening up here?!" (Shit! It was Pein… and he was mad that he wasn't invited…)  
"Everyone will now go to their rooms and pack in!! We're living!" "Awh, c'mon Pein don't be a such party-pooper!" "I don't care! Everyone pack right NOW!" so everyone packed and we went back to the Akatsuki hide-out… "hmm… it's so strange…" "What, un?" " Well, I got there in hotel some chocolates but I didn't find out from who was it…"

**In next chapter: New Akatsuki member… (sorry guys I don't have enough with ten Akatsuki!) will it be HE or SHE??**


	7. Chapter 7 new member

Chapter 7

**Yo!! Chapter 7!! More fun with Akatsuki and of course more bad things from me J!! **

It started like all of other peaceful days in Akatsuki… NOT! xD I already ran from Kakuzo trough the hall! The best training you can get!! Wondering why? I stole all his money and I tried to sail it back to him… Oops! "I gonna kill you!" "Whaaah HEEELP meeeeeeeeee!!" yup a peaceful day Khum khum…

After a good training Tobi came into my room… "Maia-chan!! We have tomorrow a mission!! Jippieee!" "OmFG Tobi!! Why are you so fucking enthusiast?!" "Aaawh, someone needs a hug!!" "No, TOBI! Bad BOY!! Oh crap! What did I said right now?! Good Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!!!!" I was trying to cheer him up… "Can I have a hug right now?" he putted his hands out to me… I just looked fuckin shocked and ran to Pein…

**At Pein…  
"**so here's your Akatsuki uniform with this ring…" "Do I have to die my nails purple too?" "yes" said Pein to a new Akatsuki member… wait a minute a new Akatsuki member?! "I have to tell you one thing more… We're working here in partners… now will your partner come up here…

**Back to me… **

I ran trough the hall "Deidara I'll talk to Pein first!!" yelled I when Deidara tried to open the door… I ran trough him euh not really xD… I smashed the door, I didn't even see that we have a new member… 'Pein!! You have to give me another partner!! EVERYTHING IS BETER THAN TOBI!!" then I looked at the new one than at Pein… 'Sigh, this is your new partner… Her name is Sora…"

**In next chapter much fun with Sora **


	8. Chapter 8 the strange things

Chapter 8 

**Hi my little fans!! I really wanna thank everyone who writes me a review cause it gives inspiration! I really wanna thank LovingSora for all the cool songs she sent to me ****J**** I really enjoyed the beer song xD **

I was in shock when I saw that a girl is my partner… "Sigh, my name is Maia…" I went out of the office with Sora now… "Owh, by the way, say to Deidara that Tobi will be his partner now…" "All right…" I went out of the office and Sora followed me… It was really quiet until Sora had enough off… "When you came the office in… you said that anything is better than Tobi… Who's Tobi? And Why is he so bad?" "Sigh… Tobi is pain in my ass… And… I can't believe I'M telling that… but he's a good boy of the Akatsuki… and that makes him just so annoying…" "Oh, I see…" we went farther trough the halls and we met Tobi… god damn it… "Ne Maia-chan!! Do we have a new member?" "Sigh… and this is Tobi… Tobi, this is Sora, Sora, this is Tobi…" I introduced them… after the meeting went Tobi away… I remembered one thing that I had to tell him… "Tobi! I almost forgot! Sempai gonna be your partner now!!" "Jippie!" yelled he and skipped to Deidara tell him the news… "Come with me I'll introduce everyone to you…" we came to the first door : "Don't fucking come in!" guess from who is that room! Yup, Hidan… "Sigh, Here lives Hidan… Come…" "But, there is written that we may not come in…" "relax, he doesn't spend much time in his room…" the door went open just before I tried to open it… and out of the room came Hidan… "Holly crap!" said I "What the hell did you want in my room?!" "Sigh, I wished introduce to you the new one… This is Sora…" "Owh, hi…" said he shortly and he went away… " I hate him…" "Yeah, I don't think I'll like him too…" "Hmm… maybe you aren't so bad like I thought…" we went to the next room, we opened it and there was Kisame (cold sushi) "And here lives the ugly fish of the Akatsuki xD" "What did you say?!" "Holly shit! Whaaa!! Ruuuun!" yelled I while taking Sora… we ran into the hall to the next room to hide from Kisame… we turned around and we saw everything really typical … "Sigh, here lives Zetsu…" said I when a plant tried to eat Sora up… I smashed it and placed a note on it… "Be more careful next time…" looked I at her…" here lives someone who is a cannibal…" Sora looked really shocked at me… "And… aren't you scared of it?" "Sigh, Don't talk like that about my friends…" "He is your friend?" "Yeah, he's quiet one…" we went out of the room… "erm… Maia?" "Yeah?" "How old are you?" "Sigh, 15, I'm the youngest Akatsuki member…" Tobi heard that… "What? You're only 15?! But you drink already alco!!" "Shut up Tobi and go fuckin away if you don't wanna be the bunny from the vacation!" "I'm away!" "I didn't now that you could be an Akatsuki at such young age…" "it's only because I have a Kiruyes blood…" "The blood of the ice killer…" "You know it?" "yes, it killed some part of my village…" "It killed whole my village…" Sora wished to cheer me up, but she didn't cause I went down to the living room where the other Akatsuki members were… "Hi guys!" yelled I "Sora, these are : Deidara, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzo, Konan and Tobi… I think you met him already…" said I… "Ehm… hi everyone?" I went to sit next to Deidara… he saw on my face that something was wrong… "ehm, are you alright? You are so quiet last time, yeah…" "I'm fine… If someone needs me I'm gone to the garden"

**At the garden… **

I sat quiet next to the river… and I dreamed far away… my days when I was 3 , when… the biggest mistake happen… I couldn't do anything and I started to cry, until I felt someone against me, I dried my cheeks, I didn't wish that someone saw that I actually have a heart that can sometimes hurt really bad… "why are you here?" "Ehm, I wanted to say you one thing… You gonna have to deal your room with Deidara… Sora will live in his…" that was Pein's voice… "What?! You're kidding right?! Please tell me you're kidding!" "I make never jokes…" "God damn it!" I stood up and went back inside… I needed a place where I can be alone… I went back to my room… "Deidei?! What the hell?" "Well, I'll have to live here, yeah!" "Sigh" I sat on my bad, and started to search something in my shelve… "What's wrong, un?" "I can't find my diary…" "So what?" "Ah never mind!" I ran trough the hall… Deidara followed … Then, I bumped in something… It was euh… how I can explain that… a big voodoo doll from my nightmare… "Konaaaaaaaaaan! Give my diary back!" "No" said she and the voodoo doll came to me… "holly crap!" I ran away and bumped with Itachi… "Oh, Itachi Konan has my diary and she makes my nightmare come true!" "I know…" "You don't want to say that you help her!!" he took my hand… and everything what was going trough my head : Don't look into his eyes! Do what ever it takes, but don't look into his eyes! He stamped on my feet so hard that I look into his eyes "Holly mother of god!" Deidara saw me pass out after some seconds from watching in Itachi's eyes… He catch me… "euh, guys I think she passed out, yeah" he brought me into my room and placed me on my bed… and gave me a kiss on my forehead "Get better soon" he went to the door and he saw Tobi with camera… "Tobi, what does this camera in your hands, un?" "Nothing!" Tobi ran away from the exploding clay bombs of Deidara… poor Deidei…

**In the next chapter it gonna be more cool… I hope so… xD Of course it gonna be cool! **


	9. Chapter 9 After passing out

Chapter 9

**Hi to all!! I'm really happy to write my story's farther! And I'm happy if people review me!! Thx for everyone who supports me! All right… are you ready for this chapter?? Good! **

**3 days later… (see chapter 8 for knowing the reason…) **

I woke up in my bed somewhere in afternoon "uh, what the hell happened?" asked I when I saw Deidara… "Oh, you're finally awake! You was in a trance after a jutsu that Itachi used on you… Can you remember what did happened, un?" I remembered everything again… and I passed out… again… "crap! I'll never gonna know what happened, un…" after 5 minutes I was awake… again xD… I stood up and went trough the hall… "Oh, you're finally awake, Maia!" "Oh, hi Sora! I need to find Itachi, I really wanna kill him…" "Eh, he's in the kitchen??" "Thx Sora, you're the best!" I went to the kitchen with a crazy look on my face like I would kill…

**In the kitchen… **

"You're finally awake!" "Itachi I gonna kill you" "..." "ice copy no jutsu!" now there were 10 copy's of me in the kitchen, who were copying everything what Itachi did. It started to work on his nerves so much that he became really red and his hair stood up like they were in really hard gel. "Hey! Stop copy me!" yelled he. "We do what we want!" then came Pein inside "What's going on here?" "Nothing" said the real me while sitting on the fridge "I just wished to piss Itachi off…" "…" I jumped from the fridge and went to the hall…

**In the hall… **

"ne Maia-chan! I want to something!!" "What's wrong Tobi?" Tobi pushed me into the living room and he putted TV on… I watched the video he wished to show me… then my face became really red… It was the video from the day when I've passed out "Tobi, from where do you fuckin have this video?" "I filmed it!"after that answer my face became more red, what actually couldn't. "Ne Maia-chan, are you all right?" "Yeah, Tobi, DO NOT show this video to anyone!" "Or?" "Or… I'll fuckin kill you!" after hearing that came Sora inside, she was looking different today… She had short blond-brown hair, violet nail polish and an Akatsuki ring… "Hey Maia! You're finally awake!" "Hi Sora!" "What are you watching?" she putted the TV on and started with watching the Tobi's tape… she fell on the ground still laughing "Oh my god! You look so cute with Deidara!" my face became more red than the first time, it looked like it will explode! "I gonna fuckin kill you!" I ran trough the hall (still red) after Sora trying to kill her, everyone laughed when they saw us running… I was so damnly mad that I even didn't look where we were running… We ran into my room, Deidara was still there… "Deidara! You'll never believe what I saw! Haha!" Damn! "Shut up Sora about the tape!Or I'll fuckin kill you!" Deidara looked at me, then at Sora then you could see he was flashbackin…

**_Deidara's flashback… _**

_"Tobi, what does this camera in your hands?" "Nothing!" _

**Back to the reality… **

Deidara's face became red…so red that even a tomato would be jealous about such red color! "What?! Who shoved you that tape, hmm?" lucky! He's mad! I get immediately an evil grin on my lips… "Tobi… you may let him explode if you want!"

**Yeah! It's finally end of Chapter 9! I really wanna thank all my fans who are reading my stories! LUV YAH! **


	10. Chapter 10 Akatsuki goes incognito

**Chapter 10 **

**Yo! My little fans! I hope you're ready for the next chapter! I call it Akatsuki goes incognito n cause they really go incognito sometimes DON'T THEY? xD **

I woke up like all normal days… the one thing what wasn't the same was that Deidara was still in my room… "Pein wanna talk to us, un…" "What the hell…" I jumped out of my bed and ran into Pein's office, cause if you have to go there it can be bad… Yes, I was still in my sleep dress… "What the hell do you want?!" Pein looked shocked at me with a red face... (A/N: dûûh such cutie as me… xD) he turned around… "you have a mission… and you'll have to go incognito to find Naruto's weakness… I think the best idea is to act with your partner like you're together if you understand what I mean…" "What? But I'll have to get another partner then!" "You're partner gonna be Deidara…" "Whaat?" I've passed out… from hearing that something fell on the ground Pein turned around… "she passed out… Sigh, Deidara! Come up here now!" "What's wrong,un…" he looked at the ground and saw me… "Owh, I see she already knows about the mission… I'll make her awake…" he placed his hand to my cheek "AAAARGh!" I ran out of the office while drying my cheek… "EEEEW!!" (A/N: I hope you understand what did happen…)

**Some hours later I came out of my room… **

I went to the living room everyone sat there not really happy with their mission for tomorrow… "Sigh, guys there's a thing I always already wished to tell you…" my face became really red… "That you like Deidara everyone knows that…" "Not that!" "What then, un?" "Maia isn't my real name…" "Whaaaaaa?" "My real name is Haruna-chan Hamoraké Sigh…" everyone looked so damnly shocked… "Y-you're jocking right?" "No…" " So, tomorrow I'll have to call you on the mission Haruna or Maia? I don't get it, un…" "You may call me Maia if you want…" I went back to my room… "finally it's away from my mind…" then I saw a book on Deidara's bed… "Huh? He draws there always things, like how to kill Tobi… Let's see… how to become Akatsuki, how to kill tobi, his clay bombs… WTF?! The plan for tomorrow's mission? OMG!" "What are you doing, un?" "crap!" I jumped from his bad to mine and turned to the window… "What's wrong, un?" "Nothing… --" he came to me and placed his hands on my shoulders… from that my face became really red… "C'mon… just tell me, un…" "I said you already, nothing!" "Well then good night…" Deidara leaved a peck on my cheek and he went to sleep and I just sat there red as a tomato… "_Why do I have to go on mission with him?" _whispered I with a sweet voice, I looked one more time at Deidara with a little smile and then I went to sleep…

**Next morning… **

"Hmm… I have to go incognito… Oh I know!" I putted a white shirt on with open belly, a red skirt… and of course some kunai's you never know, my hair were not in ponytails this time… it just covered full my back… "Oh, you are ready, yeah!" I looked to Deidara "Yeah, we can go now right?" I went next to Deidara… "Where are everybody?" "We're the last who leave…" "Owh, sorry about that…" "That's ok…un"

**When we finally arrived in Konnoha… **

"Now we'll gonna have to start acting,un… place your hand around me, yeah." I looked at him then I sighed and placed my hand around him and he placed his hand around my waists … "Why do I get such bad feeling about this?" Deidara just looked at me and he didn't say anything…  
In some minutes we came at the plane where normally Kakashi trains Naruto and Sakura… This day too… "Who are you?" "Er, nobodies…" answered I fast… "_Guys, you'd better look out… they can be dangerous…"_whispered Kakashi… "I don't think they'll attack us Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto… IDIOT… "What the hell people?? Like you're thinking that we gonna kill ya? Ha, kill you, my butt!" Kakashi looked at me… "I still don't believe you're together… you're too young for him…" "You don't believe me hmm?" I turned around to Deidara and I gave him a kiss that no one could expect… "Come, I don't think they will believe us…" "Wait! I think we should give love a chance! They may stay from me!" yelled Sakura… after that words I got an evil grin on my face, then I turned back to them with a smile on my face… I went to take a sit on the ground next to Deidara and so we watched the training, I remembered everything what Naruto's and Kakashi's weak places are, some places I knew already (If you understand what I mean ;) ). The day went really fast… Me and Deidara stood up and we went back to the Akatsuki…

**At Akatsuki :D **

I stood in our room on a chair really close to the end… "Dei, you must promise not to tell about that kiss to anyone!" "Okay, un" I tried to turn me around what I really love to do… but I placed my feet wrong, so I fell on Deidara… We lay a time on the ground my face red and his too… but what the most embarrassing was: Tobi came in! I was so fucking in shock… "Did Tobi interrupt you both?"that gave me more shock "Tobi! It's not what you're thinking about!!" I jumped away from Deidara…

**OMG! It was embarrassing!! Seeya in next xhapter! Luuv everyone! **


	11. Chapter 11 a walk

Chapter 11 

**Hi my little fans! I'm so happy that you're reading my stories! And I really LOVE people who reviews me! But the last time I need some more ideas… I really would like that some people of you would help me a little! Owh, I'm sorry that it took too long for this chapter… I was going for a walk with Lovingsora and yeah we laughed a lot… even too much! She helped me a bit with this chapter No she didn't say what I have to do in this chapter, she just gave me the best idea ever when she laughed about Itachi (srry little Itachi-fans! ) so it brought me an idea! **

The week after a mission was really busy… Missions, missions, missions and again missions! But after that week we may take a little break… So I asked Deidara, Sora and Zetsu for a walk… They of course said yes. It was nice to hang little bit around… of course everyone were shocking running away from us screaming : AKATSUKI!!  
"It's so boring, yeah!" said Deidara then he looked at me a while until it made me nervous, so I yelled "What?!" "I just wanna explode a thing!" I looked around to find for him a good place… I found a doll that already isn't really good… "Sigh, well, there is a doll… If you wanna blow up something, explode this doll…" Deidara made a butterfly from clay that went on the doll, AND IT EXPLODED LIKE BOOM! "Are you happy now?" "Yeah, un!" then he looked at everyone around us who were shocked about the explosion… "Owh, hmm… Nice weather isn't it?" Sora and Zetsu only sweatdropped. "Sigh… Let's walk further?" Sora suggested… we went further and further and further and… guess what's next?! Wrong! We didn't walk further! We stopped :O… _someone _(we won't say names)tripped over a little tiny stone and fell flat on HER face…

"Arrrrrrgh!" I screamed "This freaky fucking stone!" "Haha, yeah!" I narrowed my eyes "Do you have a dead wish? Or something like that? Deidei-kuuuuuun?" I said with a voice who dripped with venom. Deidara paled a bit. "Aaaah, uuum…I just remembered…we need to go back to the hideout, yeah…it's getting late…"

It was two o'clock in the noon.

" Ehm… Dei, it's 2 o'clock …" said Sora "Thank you! UN!" Then he whispered in Sora's ear: "I just said that so she would forget she's angry with me, but now… I don't know what the consequences will be…" "What the hell are you two whispering up there?!" damn… I was so fast in a bad mood…

But Sora saved the situation. Again. Boy is she good… "Actually, Deidara is right… it's actually 2hours to our hideout… And we must be back at 4 o'clock to prepare for the next mission…" "Sigh, okay, but then I'll kill him when we're back…Muhahahahaha…" I exclaimed with an evil grin. And I started to head back, together with Zetsu.

_Meanwhile with Sora and Deidara. _

Deidara paled "eh… help, yeah?" he said desperately while looking with puppy eyes to Sora. She was at least a bit normal. She sighed. "Don't worry Deidara-san, I'm her partner for a while, so I know by the time we will be back, she will have forgotten this whole situation…" And she walked also away.

Deidara only stared after her, and averted his eyes to the sky. "Thank God!" he whispered quietly.

But deep in his heart he knew that this was a trait he adored of my. My childish being was so cute sometimes. Yes, he was falling for cute little annoying Haruna-chan…

_Regular pov. _

I looked behind, only to see Sora and Deidara rather far behind us. So I got a little plan. By the time we would get back from the mission, I will have probably forgot about monishing Deidara, so I decided to scare him a bit…a lot… I told Zetsu he must walk further. And when he was out sight, I hid myself in the bushes. And waited until the last two came along. I knew I couldn't scare Sora, because she knew me well. Too well, I guess. But she was so friendly to not tell Deidara I was there. And when Deidara passed, next to the bushes where I hid, I jumped out. "Dei! Are you coming or not?" I shouted rather loudly in his ear. "Whaah! Oh, it's only you…" "What did you think? A zombie maybe?" "… How did you know?" "WHAT DID YOU SAY????" "…nothing…yeah.." "Alright," I grumbled. We went back to Akatsuki hideout…

**At akatsuki **

When we finally arrived Pein came to us… "I have a mission for you! Again!" "What?! But we had yesterday already one!" "Yeah, but you failed… _again…_ so you will try again…" we all sighed… up to the next mission…

**Did you liked it? You really must! Because Lovingsora helped me with it! Thx to her she is really the best!! **


	12. Chapter 12 valentines

Chapter 12 

**Yo! My little fans! I specially made you wait for this chapter so long cause I wanted that it was here on my birthday! Oh yeah! And of course I wished to give you the happy valentines congrats! So… HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!  
**The mission that Pein gave to us wasn't so easy, 'cause Shika's feet was better again.

Damn.

"Guys, I'll fight that white guy. Good?" I said in the hand free phone. "all right" I heard the answer from Sora. I jumped after Kakashi's back and caught him. "Now you will not escape." Kakashi was a little shocked, because he didn't saw me jumping from the tree. "Sorry white guy, but I wanna know your name before you die." "I'll not gonna be killed of a little girl like you!" "Wrong answer" I squished his neck so strongly that he even couldn't breath anymore. "Ka-kakashi" said he while choking. I let him go with an evil grin on my face, "Hmm… I loved white guy much more" I said while taking a kunai (A/N: at one of my trainings I found a way to make the Kiruyes demon wake up) I slashed the kunai very deep into my shoulder. After the pain I got, my hair started growing white, my eyes got the color of ice and my lips came underneath the ice. "Here comes the end of your life" I said with a killing voice that came really sharp into the ears from Kakashi "Be prepared to die" I jumped up while the water came out of the ground and became ice. Deidara looked shocked at what happened underneath him. (Like always he was on his clay bomb bird) When I was back on the ground, everything what was water became ice. 'You didn't expect that I know how to activate Kiruyes demon, did ya?" Sora looked sad at me. Tobi couldn't say anything for a while. And the Konoha ninjas ran away. Demons with the strength of the earth elements are dangerous . When I saw that there was no danger anymore, I surpressed the demon in some place far away in my soul and I fainted. Luckily Tobi caught me from falling so high. I looked up "Tobi? Are they gone?" "Yes, you made them run" I smiled and passed out.

I woke up on the half way back to the hideout, but no one said anything. "Guys, I really can walk now by myself" I yelled with a smile, Tobi let me fall from hearing me. I fell on the ground and started to laugh. They all looked at me like I was insane (What I actually am xD). "Guys, you look at me like you saw a ghost! What's wrong?" "You let them go, again a failed mission." yelled Sora at me. "I was there upstairs I couldn't go faster on the ground then I already went!" "Alright, I hope Pein's gonna understand that." " Uhm… guys, I don't want to that you tell to Pein my strength. Please." I looked at them with puppy eyes. "Aargh not the puppy eyes, Tobi won't tell to Pein! Tobi is a good boy!" I got a smile on my face and we went back to the Akatsuki.

**At Akatsuki**

It was a beautiful night… It was really quiet and everyone else was asleep… Well, almost everyone… I stood in the kitchen making a valentine chocolate heart… Yes, you heard that well, _I _was in the kitchen making a _chocolate heart_ for _Dei_ for Valentines day! " I hope he likes chocolate" I said while looking at my watch, it was already 4am… I worked with that present all night. I yawned. Damn, working as a housewife isn't really my thing…I went to the table to write a valentine card and while writing I fell a sleep.  
Next morning I woke up, because Sora shaked me a little "Haru, wake up… WAKE UUUUP!" "Huh? What time is it?" "It's 8am, I found you here a sleep… Why did you sleep here?" "8 AM?! Omg!" I took the chocolate from the fridge… Tobi's chocolate was already gone (A/N: I specially made it for him, cause I knew that he would eat the other ones if I didn't made some for him alone) "He is already awake :o" I ran trough the hall into my room, there stood Deidara… I took some breath and went to him. I handed the chocolate heart over to him "Happy Valentines day Deidei!" "Thanks, did you make it by yourself?" "Yes" I went out of the room really quiet. It wasn't only Valentines day, it was my birthday too.

**Back to Dei. **

"She act really strange today. But this present is delicious. Maybe she'll be more happy if I'll give her a little present for today too?" he thought up loud. He looked at my calendar and he saw that it's my birthday. "She's born today! I totally forgot!" He ran out of the room to find me.

**Regular pov **

I went to the garden and I sat there… "It's all your fault Haru! You had to tell them earlier that it's your birthday! Now Deidara thinks that I'm weird!" I thought up loud and angry to myself.  
**Back to Akatsuki **

"Guys! Did you saw Haru, un? It's her birthday today, yeah!" "Really? No, I didn't." "I saw her but she went to you Deidara-san" said Sora. "Listen guys I have a good idea just listen, un"

**Some hours later… **

I stood up to go back to Akatsuki. But I froze when I felt something on my shoulder, I looked and it was Dei's hand. I turned to him. "Dei, what are you doing up here?" he looked at me and placed a finger on my lips "You didn't tell me that it's your birthday today" he smiled "You know you're childish." I looked to the ground, with a sad face. _I ruined it… why am I so childish? _He softly caressed my lips with his finger "You have sweet lips, like they're made for kissing, un" he said with an unusually soft and caring voice. I looked at him and I blushed. He slowly bent to me. I could feel his hot breath upon my lips and it made me dizzy. He placed one of his hands upon my waist, while the other one cupped my cheek. And then happened it. My most beautiful dream came out.

Deidara softly planted his lips to mine. I closed my eyes. _It's so perfect_. After some minutes he retreated his lips. "Sweet, yeah" he licked his lips off. And I just stood there very red. "_I think I gonna pass out" _I thought really quiet. Dei looked at my face and he saw it was sad, then he took me at my shoulders. "Didn't you like it, un?" I smiled, I couldn't answer to that answer. "Come with me" I followed him into the house. Just before we were home he turned to me "Don't tell to anyone about our kiss..." he said... Then he opened the door.  
"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARU-CHAN!"** I was a little shocked. "Thanks guys, but you didn't have to do that…"  
**After the presents Hidan put a slow dance song.  
**Ha! You think that Dei asked me for a dance! In your face! Pein asked Konan for a dance and started to dance with her while everyone watched! It was so funny, cause Konan didn't want to dance with Pein!  
**I hope you liked this chapter! I worked so hard! Even my head hurts from hardworking!  
Thx for lovingsora for help with this chapter! I'm sorry that I didn't tell what Pein's reaction about the failed mission was... I really can tell you, you don't want to hear it! **


	13. Chapter 13 Truth Or Dare? OMG! HIDE!

**Chapter 13**

**Hi** **my little (or big I don't care) readers! I'm writing now this chapter further! My best friend lovingsora had to move to the Netherlands for a week. I miss her very much! Let's see… where did I finish last time? Oh, I remember! Now I and Deidara are having a sweet little secret. I hope you still remember what that is. Good! ( if you don't then read ch.12 please!)**

**The morning after party.**

The sun shone on my eyes and that made me wake up. I lightly caressed my eyes from sleepiness and sat up on my bed. "You're finally awake, little sleepy head, hmm." Said Deidara while placing his hand on my head and starting to mess up my hair. That made me blush with a light pink color. I stood up from my bed went to the bathroom to change my clothes. After that I went back to my room, put my nightdress in my closet and turned around, I blushed all shades of red 'cause Deidara was like only one inch from me, he placed his hand under my chin and gave me a little 'good morning' kiss. When Deidara kissed me Tobi came in 'cause he had to tell something, but he immediately forgot it when he saw me and Deidara kissing. He ran out of the room while screaming to everyone he met on his way: "Sempai and Haru are kissing!" everyone choked. Why? 'Cause I say so! Not really! They were eating. Kakuzu, Konan, Zetsu and Kisame looked like this: OO  
Hidan looked like this: O.o  
Pein looked like this : O::O (hehe I didn't forget his piercings xP)  
Itachi looked like this: O/\O (hehe I didn't forget his eye things xD)  
Yep, they were shocked. Everyone immediately ran into my room, but they were too late ;).  
Deidara was already done with kissing me and was busy with his clay. I was already out of the room going to have some breakfast.  
Then their faces turned into this: --' (No, Pein didn't lose his piercings…and Itachi didn't get a face operation…)  
Alright now I'll push the forward button to the evening. Why? 'Cause nothing interesting happened x'D.

**Evening.**

Konan pushed me in the circle to play Truth or Dare. No one wished to play this game but they were all forced to.  
Kisame: "Well, 'cause I was here first I'll start."  
He looked around and spotted me. A smirk appeared on his face.

Gulp.

I'm dead…

Kisame: "Hehe, Haru, truth or dare?"  
me (hissing): "Why me?"  
Kisame: '"Just pick something !"  
I first glared at him but then just sighed…  
me: "Dare"  
Kisame grinned evilly, and you could see that he was thinking really really really hard. (That's difficult, you know, because fish don't have much brain…)  
Kisame: "Dare, huh? Well I have a good one… I dare you to sing for _Tobi_ the song: _Do you like waffles_."  
me: "wha-t?!"  
Kisame: "just do it"  
I stood up and went to Tobi. I first death glared at Kisame, but then just sighed and started to sing 'do you like waffles?'… For no reason Tobi started to sing along what made it much more funnier …  
When I was done I went back to my seat and death glared (again) to Kisame.  
me: "Sora, truth or dare?"  
Sora: "Dare me, I'm no fool!"  
me: 'oh _really?_' "Okay, I dare you to make out with Itachi for not less than 5 minutes."  
Sora: "WHAT?"  
me: "You've heard what I said. So come on! We don't have all night!" Itachi's face remained as unemotional as ever, but no one knew he suddenly had the urge to jump up, make a little dance and twirling you around.  
Itachi (happily whispering, because, you know, what if anyone found out that he actually had FEELINGS? O.O): "Hmmm… I think I gonna enjoy this."  
Sora slowly stood up and went to Itachi while blushing madly. She inched closer to him, but before their lips touched, she hesitated a little. 'Damn,' she thought, ' Now I REALLY hate Haruna-san…' Meanwhile, the group silently waited and looked at the two 'victims'. But Itachi peered his two crimson eyes in the blue ones of Sora. Suddenly he grabbed her forearms. Sora flinched, but Itachi didn't let her go. And then he did it. He closed the gap between their mouths.

Uchiha was kissing Sora.

And looks like he enjoyed it…

**After 7 minutes…  
**me: "Whoah! Time's already up lovebirds! So break up!"  
Sora (trying to answer while Itachi is still kissing her forcefully): "Oohmpf.. Ok…okay"  
She sighed and went back to her seat. (After smashing Uchiha unconscious)  
Sora: "Deidara, truth or dare?"  
Deidara looked a bit impressed at her (She has knocked Uchiha unconscious! Who wouldn't be impressed): "Dare, yeah!"  
Sora looked first at Deidara, then at me, then again at Deidara then she giggled. 'Perfect!' she thought, 'Now's my chance to get little Haru-chan back!'  
Sora: "I dare you to go with Haru in a closet for …how long will I make it?" Konan leaned over to her and whispered something in her ear. "Okay, Konan here suggested that it would be…3 HOURS!!"  
me: "WHAT?"  
Sora: "You've heard it… go on…"  
Me and Deidara stood up, Dei went by himself to the closet, I was pushed in there. (remember, our love is still a secret! We don't want everyone to know that Tobi actually was right when he saw us kissing)  
I'm not going to tell you what happened inside…Deidei's and my little secret hehe

(lovingsora: O////O Oh no! Don't tell me that you two….Say that you wouldn't…)

Me/// So I just push the forward button

(lovingsora: she would…--' )

Three hours later the door went open, and everyone saw us sitting across the walls busy with stupid things: I was busy doing my nails and Deidara was busy with his clay.(sarcastic Whoa! That's REALLY unexpected!)  
Hidan: "Nothing happened?"  
me: no…  
While casually walking to my seat, I passed Hidan. Unfortunately he saw something he shouldn't see...  
Hidan: "Oh yeah? Nothing fucking happened?! What's that fucking red mark then on your neck? Bug bite?!"  
I blushed madly and quickly placed my hand on my neck. I looked at Deidara, he only blushed and grinned. Everyone went back to their seat.  
Deidara: "Tobi, truth or dare?"  
Tobi: "Dare! Tobi is a good boy!"  
I stood up and went to Deidara, I whispered something in his ear and he smiled as reply.  
Deidara: "Tobi, I dare you to stop talking in 3rd person for a week."  
Tobi: "Tobi will ,sempai! Tobi is a good boy!"  
me: "Ehm… Tobi… that was just the 3rd person"  
Tobi: "Well… euh…uhm… I-I'm a good boy?"  
me squeal: "Good! Here! Have a cookie!" Hands a cookie over to Tobi  
Tobi: "YAY!" eats the cookie:3 :"Zetsu, truth or dare?"  
Zetsu: " …dare"  
Tobi: "I dare you to stop eating people for a month!"  
Zetsu: "What?!"  
Tobi: "You have to!"  
Zetsu: mumbles something "…fine Konan, truth or dare?"  
Konan: "truth"  
Zetsu: "do you really love Leader-sama?"  
Konan: "What? F no!"  
Leader got really sad from that answer, so he went to a corner to sit there.  
Konan: sigh [mumbles something[ "Kisame, truth or dare?"  
Kisame: "Dare all the way!" (me: WTF? Oo)  
I stood up and went to the kitchen to take a drink…

At the living room..

Konan: "I dare you to: 1. Scream up loud: **I'm not gay and I'll prove it! **And then go to Haru and grab her a$$.  
Kisame: "grrr… okay…"  
Kisame stood up in the middle of the room and started to yell: **I'm not gay and I'll prove it!**. Then he went to the kitchen were I stood leaning in the fridge for a drink. He came to me and grabbed my a$$.

Me: "Waah!"  
I turned around and I saw who did that.  
me: "**You pervert!**" I smacked on Kisame's face (whaha! This lil pervert!)

Kisame: "Owch!"

I went back to my place and Kisame followed me while rubbing his face. Everyone lay down from laughing.

Kisame: Haru, truth or dare?  
me: "erm… uh… well…"  
Itachi: "Pick faster -/ \- …"  
me[ screaming like crazy "DARE!"  
Kisame: "wow… you're a brave one…"  
Me: "just go on with the dare…"  
Kisame thought a long time. Then Kakuzo and Hidan stood up and went together to Kisame and they whispered something into his ear.  
Kisame grinned to show that he liked the dare. 

Kisame: "I dare you to cut your hair to your shoulders and color them white color, then you have to put in contacts, so your eyes will be a deep violet color. And not change for next 2 years…"  
Kakuzu and Hidan: "Hey that's not what I've said!"  
Kisame: "I know… I just mixed your "Dream girls" together…"

Me: "WHAT?!?"  
Kisame: "so… are you doing the dare or what?"  
me: "Fine… T.T"  
I stood up and handled over to the bathroom to do my stupid dare…which I already regretted

After 3 hours…

I came back to the living room with my 'new' look.  
Kakuzu, Kisame and Hidan fainted from major nosebleed. Everyone else just stared at me and then we stopped to play this game forever.

**Whaha! So this chapter ended and soon will be there another chapter!! My sis will be there too euhm… her name is Sushii-chan [don't laugh please, everyone sometimes has a stupid name [… (me: Sushii-chan whaha what for a name is that!? Sushii: hey! It's still better than Haruna! Me: shut up you dead fish! Kisame: Hey! I'm a SHARK! And… I'm not dead… me: I wasn't talking about you!) sorry I was a little hyper right now so I just _had_ to put this comment!**


	14. Chapter 14 New girl

Chapter 14 

**Yo! This chapter is called : "The battle between angels" cause in this chapter there's a new Akatsuki member… And because she asked herself to be a new member she has to fight someone from Akatsuki, but who will it be? For knowing the answer just read the story! **

The next morning I stood up and went to the bathroom. Lazily I took my hairbrush and wanted to do my hair. Rubbing my eyes I looked into the mirror and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Meanwhile 

Sora looked up from her breakfast. "Mmmh," she said while taking a sip from her hot chocolate milk. "Looks like Haru-chan forgot her 'new look'…"

With Haru 

'Holy crap! What an ugly woman stood behind me!! I will kill her for making me scream like that!' I thought panting. But when I twirled around, I saw…no one. And then reality hit me like a rock. 'Oh yeah… that woman is me…Damn, totally forgot…'

After some minutes (55 to be exactly) I went back to my room. I sat on my bed and started to draw.  
**"Shut up Tobi! You're really annoying! You [censored[ peace of crap!" **a woman's voice yelled…  
'WTF? What did Tobi do? And who's yelling?' I thought . I wished to know who it was, so I looked into the hall and saw there a girl (age of 16) with red hair and black hair stripes in it. She wore a black Lolita dress.  
"Can you shut up? Here are people trying to draw you bitch!"I yelled at her.  
"Shut up! This fucking piece of crap is just so fucking annoying!"

Whoah. Did I just met Hidan's sister or so??

I went out of my room and went to Tobi. "What did you do now Tobi?" "I just wanted a hug!" he almost sobbed "Tobi, when will you understand that most people hate hugs?" Tobi looked at me, turned around and skipped away. "Sorry about him, he's just the hyper Akatsuki member… and… who are you?" "I'm Sushii-chan… My last name you don't want to know…" "Sushi?! OH MY GOD! What is that for a name?!" "Like yours is better!" "Well, Haruna is so much fucking better than Sushii! Beside… who wants a name of a dead fish?!" "Hey! I'm a shark! And I'm not dead!" yelled Kisame at my response on Sushii's question . From hearing those noises Hidan looked into the hall and saw me and euh… Sushii bitchin… "**OOOWH! I think I'm in LOVE!"** he yelled, me and Sushii just death glared at him. "Ok… I think I should better …go praying…" and he retreated quickly to his room. "Who was that?" "That was Hidan…" "He sucks…" "finally someone who agrees!" "Oh, by the way… I have to fight an Akatsuki member, otherwise I won't be accepted as one of you … and I choose you to fight with!" "O…k… tonight at 12 am at the lake of the Akatsuki" "be there!" I grinned and went back to my room. 

Zetsu's p.o.v… 

"So… Sushii is my partner?" "Yes… and don't try to eat her!" "[mumbles[ fine… [end mumbling[can I see her documents?" Pein handed Sushii's documents over to Zetsu. "What? No! It just can't be!!!"

12 am at the Akatsuki lake…

"Are you ready to fight?" I said to Sushii "totally, and you?" "almost…" "What do you mean? You stand here… you're ready!" I grinned and pulled out a kunai … "What will you do with that kunai?" "Oh… nothing to you… but to me…" "Wha-what do you mean?" I slashed the kunai into my shoulder and some seconds after that my hair grew white and got blue stripes on them, my eyes became underneath the ice and ice-wings grew out of my back… "Yo-you! You are the Kiruyes?!" I grinned evilly as reply. "Well, then I don't need to hide myself…" she did some hand signs and after that she started to shine as strong as the moon, black wings with some red feathers grew from her back and she got vampire teeth… "Hmm… you are … blood-moon demon… am I right?" "Yes…" and after the 'pleasant' chat we started to fight!

A half an hour later…  
Zetsu ran into the garden( the lake is in the garden of the Akatsuki HQ) and he saw me and Sushii laying on the ground breathing heavily and bleeding… I stood up to do the last hand sign, but fortunately Zetsu screamed to me to stop. I looked at him "Why should I stop?" "You maybe don't know it… But you and Sushii are _**twins**_…" Our Kiruyes fell down. I looked at Sushii with tears in my eyes… "You… are still… alive?" she nodded "I had to run from you so far as I could… I stopped in Suna, I was healed there and I had really tough trainings, I learned to know Gaara, Temari and Kankuro… it was 13 years ago!" I got quiet and then just ran away in to the depths from the forest.  
Sushii looked a little worried towards the way were I ran "Should she be fine, you think?" "She will, I know her like no other…" Sushii turned to Zetsu and smiled. "Come with me… you have to change into the Akatsuki uniform." Zetsu said.

I sat in the forest while thinking about the past. But then I smiled of thinking that my sister is still alive… I jumped up and ran into the Akatsuki HQ.

"Guys I'm back!" I yelled… "So fast?" Zetsu replied. I just smiled and went to Sushii "I'm sorry what happened earlier Sushii-chan" I smiled sweetly to her, she stood up from her chair and gave me a hug. Everyone AAAAwed .Me and Sushii death glared at them and everyone shut up. "So, you're an Akatsuki member I see…" she smiled and nodded. "Hey guys! Who wants to listen to _my_ music?" Sushii asked, everyone just nodded. She put her music on and started head banging… me and Deidara joined. Everyone placed their hands on their ears from the metal music. And we three?? We started to laugh…

**And so ended this euh… I can't call it that funny but ok, and so ended this funny chapter (you: Noooooooooooooo! It can't be! There must be more! C'mon! There really must be more! Me: nope xD lovingsora: -.-' Itachi fan girls: Omg! There was no Itachi in this chapter. DIE[Itachi passes by[ Om_G_! It's Itachi! Get him! Itachi: HELP! Me: poor Itachi… ) **


End file.
